An aircraft has a flight envelope for describing its allowable performance limits with respect to operating speeds and various aircraft orientation angles. In certain cases, the flight envelope is referred to as a service or performance envelope including the physical limits of the capabilities of the aircraft.
For example, based on one or more flight envelope protection attributes, such as a load factor, an altitude, a pitch angle, a bank angle, and the like, the flight envelope is selected to provide an allowable boundary for the physical limits of the capabilities of the aircraft. It is desirable that the aircraft is not operated outside of the allowable boundary of the flight envelope.
Flight envelope protection may refer to an interface of the aircraft control system for preventing a pilot of the aircraft from executing control commands that surpass structural or aerodynamic operation restrictions for the aircraft. In emergency situations, it is important that the pilot is restricted from performing such control commands endangering the protection of the aircraft.
For example, when the pilot manipulates a side-stick to pitch the aircraft nose up, the control system creating the flight envelope protection will prevent the pilot from pitching the aircraft beyond the stalling angle of attack for the aircraft. Consequently, the flight envelope protection causes the control system to restrict or modify such a pitching command.
Typically, aircraft flight information is computed and displayed on a Primary Flight Display (PFD) system for the pilot. This information provides a Pilot Flying (PF) with required flight information regarding the status of Flight Control Modes, the associated flight protections, and the flight envelope limits. A Pilot Not Flying (PNF) performs other various aeronautical tasks, and monitors actions of the PF.
For example, when the PNF observes the PFD to verify the PF's actions, the PFD frequently provides excessively detailed flight information, thereby making it difficult to decipher each meaning of all displayed flight parameter values. Moreover, conventional PFD systems focus on displaying the flight parameter values only rather than showing the entire aircraft from an external perspective.
Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved aircraft display management system that is easy for the pilot to understand and analyze the flight information promptly for preventing structural damages or aeronautical disruptions for the aircraft.